The Other Princess
by Cat Mai
Summary: Princess Deianira, the Forgotten Princess. As daughter to Queen Pasiphae, she's had an unhappy childhood. Her mother never wanted a child. Bruised, beaten, ignored...she's seen it all. But with the arrival of a mysterious stranger named Jason, her whole life and everything she thought she knew will be turned upside-down, never to be the same again.
1. Chapter 1: Deianira

I awake to the shaking of my half sister, Ariadne. Her dark hair is messy, and she's wrapped in a short, loose dress that my mother would never, ever let her wear. Not even to bed.

Ariadne is my mother's husband's daughter. My mother, Queen Pasiphae, married Ariadne's father, King Minos, five years ago, after my father, King Aeson of Crete, was assassinated. My mother was 'afraid for our lives', and she left with me in the middle of the night. I didn't want to go - but she threatened me and I had to obey.

I was more afraid for my life than hers - I am terrified of my mother. She has never treated me well, she has always seen me more as a burden than a daughter, one of her own flesh and blood. My father loved me - I don't know if my mother has ever loved anyone. She's always bitter, and hates everyone who disobeys. Which, granted, is probably why her and I are enemies. Which is also why she takes every opportunity to punish me - and Ariadne, when I pull her into one of my harebrained schemes.

"Deia!" Ariadne calls, shaking me harder. "You have to get up!" I groan, and roll over.

"'Riadne, s'too early," I mutter, rubbing my eyes. She sighs dramatically.

"Deia, it's Sunday!" she reminds me and it takes me a moment to process this thought. When it works its way into my brain, I jump out of bed, all trace of sleep gone.

I run to the pitcher of water and rinse off my face while trying to slip into my sea green tunic.

"Ari, help!" I wail, trying to get everything ready before sunrise, when my mother will be expecting me. Ariadne is lucky - she doesn't have to be up until noon, when her father meets with her. Unfortunately, my pathetic excuse for a mother has to be awkward and get me up at dawn.

I wouldn't mind getting up early, usually, but meeting my mother when I'm not fully awake and grumpy? Not the best idea.

I sit in the chair, lacing up my sandal as Ariadne twists my hair painfully up into a bun, leaving some of the unruly curls to fall down my shoulders.

I grab my belt from the dressing table and run, sprinting to get to the temple of Apollo before sunrise. I can already see the shine from behind the hills, and I run faster, dodging servants and noblemen alike. People aren't surprised by this sight, it happens often, when I forget to wake up.

"Quick, Deianira!" calls someone. "Your mother is already there!"

My heart sinks as I raise a hand in acknowledgement, still five minutes of running away from the temple.

I skid around a corner, knocking over a cart of oranges, yelling:

"Sorry!" before speeding off again.

My heart is pumping fast, not just because I am running, but also in fear of my mother. What will she do if I'm late? I have been lucky recently - I've managed to be up early enough to be there on time. Once I was a minute late, and my mother had glared at me for a what seemed like forever before getting on with the ritual.

I see the temple coming into view, and I tumble head over heels down the steep cobbled street to the bottom, where I can see the procession.

My long, jade green scarf rips as I fall, and I hit my arm on a sharp rock, drawing blood. I cry out as I tumble, coming to rest at the bottom, attracting the stares of many locals. I ignore the pain and push myself up to sprint the last few metres into the temple.

It is dark, and cool inside the marble building. Huge pillars hold up the roof, and a massive golden statue of Apollo with his lyre sits on a silver throne at the far end. I don't see my mother anywhere.

I run down the aisle, silently cheering as I reach the steps, and tie my thin leather belt around my waist and fix my hair. I tie my scarf around the wound on my upper arm and hope the blood doesn't soak through.

"So you're here at last," comes a sour voice, and I whirl around to see my mother walking from behind a pillar, an expression of distaste on her face. "Late, as usual." she says, her lip curling.

"I...apologise for my actions," I say, bowing my head as she approaches me and circles me like a vulture waiting for its prey to die. "It...it will not happen again-" I begin, but I am cut off by a searing slap to the cheek, and I stagger, trying to keep my balance.

"You dare speak without permission in front of your Queen?" she whispers menacingly. I clutch my cheek as she comes closer, pushing her face up into mine, making me back away slightly.

I open my mouth to make an angry remark, but she slaps me again, her dark eyes flashing. "Respect is what made me Queen, and I demand respect from my own daughter, even though sometimes I wish you were not," she hisses, and grabs my wrist in her ice cold hand, and holds me in my place. Her grip is strong, and I know she's using her magic.

My eyes widen, for even though she has made it obvious that she hates me, she has never actually said it to my face.

"I..." I begin, and tears spring to my eyes. I will not cry. Not in front of this witch. "And you dare to speak of rank in the temple of Apollo? Where rank is not considered, where all are one?" I ask, fighting the best way I know how - with my quick wits. One of the only things I am glad to have inherited from my mother.

My mother snarls, knowing that she cannot say anything to counteract my comment, responding only with a:

"See me in my chambers after dinner."

I freeze, knowing what she keeps in there - there are all sorts of secret rooms and passages that she keeps dangerous magical things inside. I have been forbidden to tell, but I haven't been forbidden from starting rumours. Now the whole city of Atlantis knows about the rumour, and my mother doesn't know it was I who started it. The perfect crime.

Slowly, I nod, feeling my body slowly unfreeze itself, and her hand unclenches itself from my arm and I back away from her and stand against a pillar while she begins the sunrise ritual.


	2. Chapter 2:Ariadne

I step away from the arched window in the room my half sister, Deia, and I share. Watching the buzzing street traders below isn't the best way to spend my free time, I tell myself. I brush my ebony locks out of my face, considering whether to tie it up with the new hair tie Deia made me during one of her mother's daily sewing tuitions.

"Please, ma'am, your father summons you." A servant pokes his head through the doorway. It is Darius, the messenger. Images of what happened between us a blue moon ago flashes through my mind, but I push them fiercely down. Nobody can find out, not even Deia. Ever. I smile at him, my cheeks burning.

"Thank you, Darius. That will be all." I long for him to refuse, like the old times, and I long for the soft touch of his lips against mine. But instead, his blond matted head ducks back out into the hallway and I hear his soft footsteps walk away.

Pushing these thoughts out of my head, I compose myself as my ebony hair flies along behind me down the corridor as I walk along to my father's chamber. As I reach the heavy wooden door I say a prayer to the gods, praying for Deia's safety... Satisfied, I knock on the door.

"Enter," a booming voice calls.

I drink in the image of my father, as I always have done every time I saw him since I was tiny. His grey stubble disguised by the emerald, hanging over his temple as he rubs the top of my head. He envelops me in a warm hug, and I gaze up at him, my eyes full of love.

"What brings you to summon me here, father?" I ask. He looks down at me.

"Your mother-" I cough. "Pasiphae," He corrects, smiling at me, "would like you to spend dinner with her and Deianira." I stare at him. Normally, Pasiphae won't let my father see Deia so soon after the ritual, nor me for that matter, as she doesn't know Deia had told me about the ritual. She would normally use the excuse that Deia and her needed 'bonding time', because even my father can see that the two don't agree. Deia always comes home with terrible bruises after those 'bonding times', which don't seem to work. She and her mother will never get along, they are opposites but at the same time extremely alike. Pasiphae wants power, she will stop at nothing to get it, and she has no conscience. Deia, on the other hand, is kind and brave and good. She tries to do the right thing always, no matter what happens. But she is sometimes far too brave - she deliberately disobeys her mother, sneaking out of the palace at night and running across the roofs, or roof running as she calls it. She is the most disobedient daughter you can imagine, and sometimes I wonder whether she has any fears. Either that or she is a fool.

They are both alike in the way they are stubborn, determined and smart, both can respond quickly to insults with an even better insult. Their tongues are sharp and they are both strong people. From what Deia has said, Pasiphae even has some strange magical powers, and I don't doubt that Deia has inherited them. Also, Deia is the spitting image of her mother. They both have the same big brown eyes, bronzed skin and wildly curly hair. And they both wear a smile - though Pasiphae's is more of a sneer, and Deia's is usually forced when she's around her mother.

"Go and get ready and meet us in the Dining Hall before we go to the temple. Oh, and Ariadne?" I turn around to face him, my hand on the brass handle. "Try to be polite to Pasiphae, please? She's trying her hardest, you know." I smother a snort. Yeah, like making me physically sick with the potions she hides in my drink is her trying hard.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! I prefer to write in Deianira's POV, which there is more of, but this will (hopefully) give you an insight into Ariadne's life. Hope you liked and thank you to those who've read and enjoyed and reviewed!_


	3. Chapter 3: Deianira

Later, I am in my chambers talking to Ariadne about the issue this morning. I swear my mother is in a worse mood than usual today.

"What will you do?" she asks, and I shrug and bite my lip.

"Try and get out of it, I suppose, as usual," I say, looking at my green chiffon dress and wriggling my toes. "But if I manage to, I doubt she'll forget about it."

"But..." Ariadne protests. "Won't it all be worse when it finally does come if you try to escape it?"

I sigh. "You're so wise sometimes, Ari," I tell her, walking out onto the wooden balcony, into the sun.

It beats down mercilessly upon my back, and it seeps into my golden brown skin, warming me to the bone.

"I'm not wise," Ariadne smiles, standing next to me and gazing out of the palace at the city of Atlantis. I look up at her, and she finishes. "I just don't go out doing irresponsible things like you!" she grins.

"What kind of irresponsible thing?" I ask innocently, knowing exactly what she's on about.

"Roof-running, winding your evil mother up, saying things that nobody should ever say, exploring, escaping the palace..." she scoffs. "I could go on."

I scowl. "It's only 'cause life here is just so _boring!" _I sigh heavily and lean on the bar. "I'm never allowed to do _anything_. At least your father lets you go places. My stupid mother just has to make everything awkward and forbid me from going anywhere. I can't do _anything _without her permission, and she never gives it. I'm lucky if I'm allowed to go out on the roof. She does it on purpose. I know it, she hates me."

Ariadne gives me a quick hug, her long ebony hair brushing my shoulders.

"It's just-"

"Don't say it's because she cares about me, because she doesn't." I say firmly, and walk back into my room, hearing the dinner gong ring through the palace, calling everyone to their food. "Come on. We'd better go - I don't want to be late for the second time."

The only word to describe dinner is _awkward. _I sit across from Ariadne, for my mother has forbidden us to sit next to each other, to prevent 'gossiping', which is a total lie, she just wants to make my life hell.

My mother's eyes burn into be mercilessly, telling me silently that I will pay for my impertinence earlier on. My food tastes dry, and I try and eat quickly, earning a disapproving look from my mother and, after I cough slightly when a piece of meat gets stuck in my throat, she excuses us from the table to have a 'talk' with me in a nearby corridor.

"Just _what _do you think you are doing, Deianira?" she hisses angrily. I am silent, trying to avoid the dark pits of evil that are boring into me. "You bring shame upon our family!" she snarls, and slaps me across the face, the force of it pushing me into a marble column as I stagger.

I cry out as my shoulder collides with the hard stone and I slide to the floor, clutching my injured arm as I close my eyes, trying to push the pain far, far down inside me where I can't find it anymore.

I breathe deeply as pain surges to my shoulder, radiating up my neck. I hear my mother snort, like I am a weakling. I grit my teeth. I will not be seen as weak in front of the one person who hates me. "Get up," my mother snarls, and I hear her sandaled feet walk along the corridor once again, back to the dinner table.

I lean against the pillar in despair. My shoulder throbs, but the pain is fading somewhat. I won't die from it, and I don't think I've broken anything. I sigh, and push myself up from the floor, and slowly stand. Adrenaline is still pumping through my body, numbing the pain, and I brush a stray curl from my face before composing myself. I will walk in like nothing has happened. I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing she's hurt me. I've given her that far too many times.

And, with my head held high, I walk back into the dining room with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N Again, another short chapter - sorry guys! I know that soon there's a veeery long chapter that I may have to split into like three or so. So bear with me, I'll post another tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter 4: Ariadne

I creep down the corridor, my flats barely tapping against the marble floor. Hearing shuffling from up ahead, I press my back against the nearest stone pillar. My heart thumps in my chest, my breathing ragged. It's no wonder the shuffler was curious.

"Ari?" It's Darius. The breath I was trying to hold whooshes out of me in relief. "What are you doing out of your chamber? The evening ritual isn't for another hour."

My cheeks redden. "I...I- "I try to explain, thinking on the spot for a good excuse. When nothing comes, I lower my head so he can't see the guilt spread across my face.

"Forgive me, my lady," Darius saves me. I will my cheeks to cool down. "It is none of my business, I understand." My legs turn weak at the knees as he flicks his fair locks away from his eyes, ready to turn away. As he turns, I reached out my arm.

"Darius, wait," I plead. He turns, looking at me curiously.

"What is it?" Great. I've just managed to cool my face down and heat is already creeping back up to my face.

"Why are you ignoring me like what happened between us never happened?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. His coal eyes search for mine, but I avert them. I don't want him to see the pain hidden in their depths.

"Ari, you know what would happen if anyone found out about that night," Darius moves his hands from by his side to crossed over his chest, almost protectively.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be ourselves around each other, does it?" I ask. I hope I am breaking his shell.

"It's dangerous, Ari. Think what you would do in my situation. Be a star-crossed lover with the girl of your dreams or protect yourself." He rubs his bottom lip against his teeth, a thing he often does when he's nervous. I breath in his essence - sweet rose petals mixed with complimenting sweet cranberries. He moves closer to me, so close that I can feel his tickly breathing on the top of my head. I hold my breath, waiting for him to make the first move. In the background I faintly hear footsteps, but I am too busy drinking him in. I haven't been this close to a man since the night... I shake my head slightly, trying to rid myself of the thoughts that will only cause me more pain. Moments from leaning in and closing the gap, Darius tenses.

"I need to go," he says distractedly. Swiftly, he strides away, like nothing had ever happened. A maid walks past, sneaking a curious glance at me. I wonder if she'd heard me with Darius. I daydream on the way back to mine and Deia's chamber about what would have happened if the maid hadn't interrupted. Would he have kissed me? Would I still be the same around him? I've changed, that I'm sure of.

I lie in bed after the ritual, processing what Deia has just told me.

"Did she really do that to you?" I ask, even though I know the answer. Deia tenderly touches her still flushed cheek where her mother had slapped her. She sighs, and turned from lying straight on her back to lying on her side, facing me. She doesn't need to answer. I know that Pasiphae has done much worse things to her daughter in the past - I've seen the scars.

She sighs again. "Have you ever wondered who your mother was, Ari? Have you ever imagined where you would be now if it was your father who had died shortly after your birth?" she asks suddenly. I stare at her.

"Where would I be?" I repeat thoughtfully. "Probably with my mother in another castle somewhere, maybe even here in Atlantis, if everything was reversed and your father was king here." I decide, for we both know about the contract that allows the King of Crete, Deia's home, to become King of Atlantis if the ruler dies, and vice versa.

"But what if your mother and my father didn't have feelings for each other?" Deia persists, like the usual little curious girl she is. She's three years younger than me, and I can see the difference. "Where would you be then, with no royalty in your family?" she asks, her eyes dreamy.

I think about it for a minute or two. "I don't know," I admit. We were silent for a while, both of us deep in thought. I start listening to the slow beating of my heart in the silence. It stutters as Deia rises up from her bed and starts pacing around the room. I watch her in silence; when Deia starts pacing, nothing can be good. She is restless, and can't stop moving when she's worried.

"I'm a terrible person for thinking this, but what if my mother was involved in my father's death? She never discusses it with me," she asks suddenly, like it has been troubling her for a while and the thought just has to come out. I sit up. "But then, she never discusses anything with me, unless it's something to do with me being 'disobedient,'"

"That's a possibility, but that would also make Pasiphae a much worse liar that she is already," I agree. "When she became queen, in the ceremony she promised that she had never murdered or fatally injured a being." Deia's eyes widen.

"It couldn't be!" she protests, despite how much of the evidence she had contributed. "Why would my mother murder someone she loved?" It doesn't make sense, I agree, but wasn't it too much of a coincidence that our neighbouring city lost its king just days after our city lost its queen? I rub my temple, trying to make sense of it all. Could Pasiphae be so cold-blooded that she actually killed her own husband? The answer comes to me almost immediately.

Yes.

She is that kind of woman - less of a woman, more of a monster.

Deia fingers the ring that her father had made her before he'd died when she was just 4 months old. She rarely takes it off her index finger, but when she does it leaves an imprint of the delicate laurel wreath that makes the ring around her finger. "My father couldn't have loved my mother. He must have made her angry, always busy with various jobs. And when she's angry, you better watch out." She walks over to the arched window and traces the marks around the edge of the frame as she stares out at the full moon in the night sky. I lie back down under my linen quilt, hoping our suspicions were wrong. Distantly, I wonder if I will be like Pasiphae when I grew older, before I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Deianira

The noise wakes me up the next morning. The sound of the market right outside the window of our room. When I check the sundial, I see that I have more than enough time. Luckily, because knowing me, I'll need it.

Ariadne is still asleep, her faint snores echoing through the chamber that we sleep in. My mother hasn't taken this privilege away from me, at least.

I sigh, and resign myself to the fact that I am going to have to see Pasiphae this early in the day for the daily morning ritual, which, luckily for me, aren't as important as yesterday's, but even so, I don't doubt that my mother will be equally angry if I am late.

I pull on today's thin chiton, picked out by Pasiphae last night. She insists on picking everything out for me, clothes, hairstyles, jewellery...the lot. I think it's because she wants to limit my freedom, which is certainly true. The only times I am alone are when I run. But don't tell her I run, else she'll probably kill me. Today it is a deep blue, with gold at the hems and held up with golden brooches on my sleeves, set with sapphires from my home island of Crete. As I pull my dress over my shoulders, I wince as the shoulder I injured yesterday twinges.

I leave the chamber in enough time not to be late, but of course my mother counts anything after her arrival as late. And she is usually there early, which means that I have to rush to get there earlier than her.

I run through the corridors of the palace, and soon see the procession up ahead that takes my mother to and from the temples each morning. The sedan chair, held by four strong slaves, is in the middle and I know that, behind those curtains, is my mother.

I skid around a corner, taking a shortcut to try and overtake the procession, and suddenly lose my balance. My arms flail madly, and I can see it happening before it does.

I land with a heavy _thump, _and then hear a loud tearing noise when I put out my hands to stop my fall. A jab of pain shoots up my arm as I land.

_My dress!_

I stare in dismay at the huge rip in the dress, all down the skirt. It's not the kind of tear that can be hidden - no, it had to be awkward and rip all the way. _Ugh_.

And now I'll be late, because it'll take me at least five more minutes to run back to the room, change, and then another twenty to reach the temple.

"You'll want some help with that, I expect," comes a deep voice. I look up to see the smiling face of the messenger, Darius. I nod, and push myself up, staring down at the huge hole in the dress.

"I'm going to be late, and this stupid dress-" I groan, stamping my foot like a spoiled little girl. "But what can you do to repair this?" I ask, fingering the material.

"Ah, I cannot repair this ma'am, but I know someone who can. But - I can help you not be too late." he smiles at me and I frown, wondering what on earth he is going on about.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and he points to a small storeroom.

"You change into my clothes and I'll take yours to the seamstresses." he explains, leading me into the room, where the atmosphere immediately changes to awkward as we stand in the middle of the storeroom, close together as there is no room to stand any further away from each other.

He takes off his tunic, leaving him in his loincloth. I look away awkwardly, and he presses his tunic, still warm, into my hand. "Go behind those pots to change," he tells me and I gratefully escape.

I look around to make sure there is no one looking, before stripping off my dress, the cold air of the storeroom chilling me quickly and causing goosebumps to rise on my arms.

I throw the tunic on, acutely aware that my mother will probably be arriving at the temple by now, and she will be expecting me to be there by now.

The tunic is made of an old, coarse material. It's the colour of parchment, spattered with blue and black ink from the different messages he has carried this morning. I tie it in with my belt, feeling strange because I never show my legs, and now here they are, exposed to the world.

I step out from behind the wall of terracotta pots and smile slightly, my muscles tensed, ready to sprint the way through the narrow alleys to the temple of Artemis.

"I hope your mother isn't too angry with you," Darius smiles at me, and I nod, before beginning the way to the temple where I will find a very, very angry mother.

Even though I take the shortcuts to the temple, I still arrive late.

Very late.

I'm dead.

I shiver as I creep up the steps as quietly as I possibly can, hoping that maybe she'll have completed the ritual and won't be too angry.

Oh, who am I trying to fool. Of course she'll be angry, and I don't think she'll forgive me for this for a long time.

I keep my head down as I enter the temple and walk down the side, hiding in the shadows. Maybe if I stay hidden, she will go back to the palace.

Yeah, like that's going to happen, Deianira.

I reach the altar and kneel down, praying to the gods that my mother won't be too furious.

"Why must you always be late?" comes my mother's bitter voice from behind me, and I whip around to see her standing tall and menacing in front of me. If anyone else had said this, it would have sounded exasperated, but when she says it, it sounds like she is planning to punish me. I glare back, my anger getting the better of me. I've had enough of her.

"Because you are so pedantic and picky about what counts as late, _mother," _I spit out the word with as much venom as possible, but my insult just bounces off her.

"Silence," she snaps, and walks closer to me, her lip curling slightly. I ignore her and carry on glaring angrily, my eyes matching hers. We are identical.

"Don't forget that it is forbidden to speak of rank in the Temples," I carry on, knowing this will rile her. She can't counteract this, and so she raises her chin, glares a bit more and begins the ritual.

After she has completed the ritual, I begin to walk away, thinking I have been let off. Oh, no. She thrusts out a hand and I am stopped in my tracks, an invisible hand clasped around my wrist. I struggle, watching my mother's hand clench harder around the air where she stands, metres away from me as she exerts her power. I feel my bones clench together painfully, and I cry out.

The invisible hand pulls me slowly towards Pasiphae, who is wearing a sneer. Her dark eyes glitter and I shiver, digging my heels into the hard marble floor. This does nothing but skin my heels and I see the trail of blood on the white floor.

My stomach turns and I look away, tears coming to my eyes. I never thought I would be crying over a bit of blood, but it looks so red and so...so menacing, I can almost see the rest of my blood joining it. Which probably will happen in the end, as I may have disobeyed my mother one time too many.

"Now...I want you to answer a question," my mother murmurs when I am forced next to her. "It has recently come to my attention that...magic has been sensed around you." she says this softly. "The Oracle has even predicted that you...will one day be more powerful than I. But how can this be? Your father," she says this with venom, "was as unmagical as you can get." At this, I growl slightly in annoyance. How dare she insult my father?

Suddenly my hands are clapped behind my back and I am forced to the ground.

My breathing becomes ragged as I wait for something to happen. I won't make the first move. I will be submissive, even if I have to sacrifice my pride for that. I won't let myself die today.

I shiver, but don't move. "_ANSWER ME!" _my mother yells, and I take a deep breath, staying still. I don't answer. I won't give in. "Well then, if you want to do it that way..." I hear her say, and suddenly an invisible hand is clamped around my throat, choking me.

I am lifted up, and slammed into a column. I groan, my had falling back as I wince. My shoulder throbs and another tear slides down my cheek. Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to be me? Can't I be someone who doesn't have to worry about their Siren mother?

I spit at her feet, and see my mother's face contort in a snarl as she throws me into another pillar. I can't breathe, black spots are dancing in front of my eyes and the pain grows. I have to do something, I'm dying, my lungs are burning...

My vision becomes blurry and the spots grow. My hands scrabble at my throat, to no avail. I am coughing, choking as my windpipe strains to catch just the slightest bit of oxygen. Anything.

The spots are almost covering my vision now. I have no air left. I am going to die.

Suddenly the whole world lights up in gold and red, and crackling fills the air. It's suddenly very hot, and I feel tongues of pure heat tickle at my feet. A strangled scream comes from my throat and faintly I hear my mother whisper:

"_What? It's not possible_..." before I slip into unconsciousness.

When I wake, I am in a dungeon. I'm surprised at this; all I had done was be late for the temple yesterday...or was it yesterday? It could have been longer.

I am lying on the cold stone floor, and my hands are chained tightly together. The iron bands around my wrists is painfully tight, and the skin around and under them is red and raw. My hair has been strewn across the floor, and the loose curls are wet from the leaks that are common down in the dungeons.

I heave myself up and lean against the damp wall. What on earth happened? I was late...and my - no, she no longer deserves to be called my mother. Pasiphae was there, and...she used her Siren powers.

And then...I have this strange memory of fire in the temple. My mother can't conjure fire, I know that. Siren powers are based solely on water, as they come from the sea. So who conjured it?

I shift my arm slightly, and suddenly a stab of hot pain shoots up my arm. I look down, tears springing to my eyes. My arm is a river of crimson, blood down the arm and I see the cut. It is long, reaching its shiny red arms all the way to my elbow. I know the weapon that did this - my mother's - Pasiphae's - knife, the one that has given me scars when she lashes out. When I was younger (about a year ago, when I was thirteen), she had kept me in the dungeons for a week on end. My saviour was her sister, Circe of Colchis, who used to live with us. She noticed my absence and discovered me in the dungeons. My mother was furious with her, and banished her to the mountains forever. I haven't seen her since.

I hear a clank, and the door opens, leaving light to roam freely along the floor. I see a shadow appear in it, and I don't look up. I'm in my mother's dungeons, so the only person who can be here is her, or Heptarian, my cousin.

"Go away," I mumble, which is probably a terrible move but I'm tired and in pain. I hear footsteps and the door unlocks. The footsteps are heavy and I can tell it's Heptarian before he reaches down and forces my chin up to look at him. I glare and he sneers.

"Your mother," he says, forcing me to stare up at his eyes - Circe's eyes - and I struggle, thinking he is far more like my mother than Circe, who is more like me. Although she knows how to use her magic to her advantage. "wants to see you." he growls, and pushes me down to the floor hard.

I cry out as this jars my shoulder once again and I crumple to the ground. I don't move, and I hear his footsteps slowly fade away, and I am alone again.

But not for long. The door opens again and I hear more footsteps, softer this time, and they stop right by my cell door. It is barred, and I can clearly see the figure of Queen Pasiphae wearing a dark cloak.

I look down again in despair. I will die down here, I know I will. She won't let me live now. This is the worst that has happened to me in a long time - since before my father was assassinated.

"Well, well, well." my mother says, and I can hear the smirk in her face. I want to punch her for what she's done, but if that happens then I know I have just eliminated the slightest chance of survival I have. "Look what we have here."

I shiver involuntarily, and try to keep still. "Get up." Pasiphae snaps suddenly, and I hear her walk to the other side of the cell, also barred, where I am leaning against. I feel her hand snake around to my neck, and stroke it softly before digging her long nails into my shoulder. I cry out, a tear slipping down my cheek, before the hand retracts, and I hear Pasiphae whisper: "I _said: GET UP!" _ she yells and I flinch, and slowly push myself up with my left, uninjured arm. She notices this and smirks. "Does that hurt?" she asks, her dark eyes glittering. I clench my teeth and look at the floor submissively. If I give her what she wants, maybe this won't be too bad. I must sacrifice my pride.

I lean against the wall, wincing. The cut on my arm is bleeding once more, the dark red blood dripping onto to floor. I hold my arm tight, wishing I could rip off some of my dress to make a makeshift bandage, but I know my mother won't allow it. She won't allow anything that will make things easier for me.

I grit my teeth and try to ignore my mother's cold hand which is tangling itself in my curls and pulling. She won't leave me alone, I want to be alone, all I want is to be alone, so I can think - so I can figure out what to do -

"Get off me." I growl suddenly, ripping my hair from her grip. My temper is rising, and I feel the heat inside me grow and grow, until it gets almost too much to bear. I try and quench it, closing my eyes tight and hoping against hope that maybe, just _maybe _I'll be strong enough to stop it before it -

I open my eyes as a long tongue of flame explodes from my outstretched hand. I hear my mother gasp, and she grabs the back of my neck and turns me roughly to face her. Her eyes are disbelieving and she stares at me like I'm some sort of freak. I stare into her eyes in fear, and she stares back, shocked.

"What did you do?" she hisses, quiet like a snake, but loud enough to be heard over the crackling fire in the corner of the dungeon. I recoil, but her grip is strong. "_Tell me_!" she whispers, pulling my head in so it hits to bars hard, and I wince.

"I - I don't know!" I manage, and she lets me go, snarling. I scramble back, the flames licking at my feet, tickling them with their warm tongues.

"Until I find out, you will remain quiet. Understand?" she hisses, throwing out a hand, and my head is forced back, hitting the bars hard, and my world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ariadne**

"Father, have you seen Deia anywhere? She hasn't come back to the palace since after the Ritual." I ask my father, who is sat on his throne looking tired. Pasiphae is sat on a smaller throne behind him, and she wears a strange kind of smirk. I don't doubt that she is the reason behind Deia's disappearance, but I don't say anything. That kind of thing could get me executed.

"Deianira?" Pasiphae chimes in, looking worried. I have to admit that she's a convincing actress. "But what could have happened - she was right with me after the Ritual!" her voice quavers just enough for me to begin to doubt her association with Deia's disappearance.

"Send out a search party." my father commands, standing. "Pasiphae, do not fear. We will find your daughter - and the one behind her disappearance will be punished accordingly." he walks to the Queen and squeezes her hand, and Pasiphae smiles as though he's restored her faith.

"Thank you," she whispers, tears coming to her eyes. Crocodile tears, no doubt, I think as my father embraces her, and over his shoulder I see Pasiphae's cold smirk.

Two weeks have passed, and Deia still hasn't reappeared. The searches come back each day reporting nothing, and the rumours have spread that she has been killed. I refuse to believe it. But every day that passes, every search party that reports nothing, every one of those makes my faith in Deia's resourcefulness and determination crumble. Pasiphae takes every opportunity possible to make my life a misery - and now I understand what it must be like for Deia.

As time goes by, I become more and more empty. Deia's life, her bright, determined personality makes everything seem so much more dull - I even miss her roof-running tendencies.

Time has passed quickly since Deia's disappearance. Pasiphae is growing stronger with every passing hour. I believe her to be behind the lack of search parties now - my father would never give up until he found her, even if she is not his daughter by blood.  
Since then, I have seen my brother, Therus. I was helped to escape the palace by a young man named Jason, and I must admit that I have great feelings for him. He is a great man.  
Jason has fought in the bull courts, and won the Pankration against Pasiphae's nephew Heptarian. Pasiphae wasn't happy about that. The thing that worried me, of course, was that she has persuaded my father to engage Heptarian and I. I was lucky that Jason beat Heptarian, which gave me an excuse to fight back and insist that it was a sign from the Gods that Heptarian had lost. Pasiphae showed her true colours that night, and now I know what it's like to be her target day and night.

Things have taken a turn for the worse. My father has fallen gravely ill, and has not been conscious for the past few days. Pasiphae must be behind it, there's no other explanation.  
I am sitting alone in our chamber when Darius comes with a summons from the Queen. I remember what happened with him, and blush. I now don't yearn for him as I have in the past. Instead, I imagine Jason's face instead of the blond messenger.  
I walk to the council chamber, and see my personal servant - her name is Daphnia, she has been employed recently as Pasiphae murdered my friend and conspirator, Korinna.

It is late, and I am terrified. I have discovered that Deia is in fact alive and in this cell with me now. It was Pasiphae all along.  
I am terrified because Pasiphae has accused us both of treason and sentenced is to die in the Brazen Bull when the moon is at its height.

* * *

**Deianira**

The days passed slowly after the appearance of my mother. Each one was the same, I would wake, Heptarian or a servant would bring me breakfast (a meagre piece of stale bread and a glass of water), they would leave me alone until my mother would appear later on in the day and spend an hour or two trying to find out about the powers I hold. Apparently they only appear when I'm in desperate need of something - and I'm not sure why escaping from that hell hole doesn't count.  
The days blurred together, and my only hope was that Ariadne remembered me. I hoped that she didn't think that I was dead.  
But then, yesterday when I awoke, something felt different. Heptarian brought my breakfast as usual, but he seemed much more gloating and smirking than usual.  
Then, when my mother appeared later on, she had a wonderful white dress over her arm. She ordered me to change into it, which I did, glad for a reprieve from the dirty and foul-smelling dress I had been wearing since Darius lent me it goodness knows how long ago.  
She took me up to the council chamber, where I saw Ariadne. She looked terrified but ecstatic to see me alive. I was glad Pasiphae hadn't killed her while I was away.  
She then went on to try Ariadne and I for treason. We tried to protest, but Pasiphae was merciless. She told us we were to die in the Brazen Bull tomorrow night at midnight.  
So now we sit in a damp cell, not so different from my previous one but with a window. We both wear the same white dress.  
Ariadne fills me in on all that has happened in the past few weeks - I has been imprisoned for just over a month. The King is on his death bed. A common man named Jason tried to kill my mother for reasons unknown to the court (but it's pretty obvious that it's because she's evil). My heart and head are spinning by the time she finishes.  
"Are we going to die, Ari?" I ask quietly. She shifts to look at me.  
"I-" she begins, but her voice breaks and she has to start again. "Yes, Deia." she says eventually. "I don't think there's any other way. I think she's got us for the last time." she whispers the last part, her eyes down. I feel a surge of anger at my mother. How can she be so ready to take lives? How can she take the lives of her own daughter and stepdaughter? Is she so much of a monster that she will not feel any remorse?  
"I'm scared, Ari," I say, leaning my head on her shoulder. A tear leaks from my eye and falls into the plain white fabric of her dress.  
She strokes my hair. "So am I, Deia. So am I."

The next morning, I wake at first light. Time seems like honey, thick and gloopy as our final ours pass. We talk, we admit to everything. Ariadne and I do nothing but talk and cry and pray all day. Melas, the Oracle's second, comes to pray with us. He tells us that we'll be okay. I don't believe him.  
Pasiphae comes down later on, and I have to fight the urge to spit in her face. She tells us that Ariadne will be put to death first, as I watch, and then I will be put into the Bull with Ariadne's body and the fires will be lit once more.  
At that, I snap. I scream at her, I launch myself at the bars in a futile attempt to punch her. I hate her so much. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.

The day passes quickly after that, as though the gods want our final hours to be as easy as possible. It doesn't feel easy.  
By the time that the moon is at its height, my heart is pumping at the speed of a galloping horse, and my breathing comes in short, sharp pants. Beads of sweat cling to my forehead. The guard fetches us from the cells, and we are led out to our deaths.  
The night is as dark as the grave. That is pretty appropriate, I think. The crowds have gathered, and now they scream for our deaths. I wonder how Pasiphae has managed to earn their trust when it was only a month ago that they hated her.  
I see Pasiphae standing on the steps, and she smirks as we pass her. Ariadne is the first to be taken forward. She resists, digging her heels in to the ground, but the guards drag her on.  
My heart is filled with a heavy sadness. I am terrified to die. I don't want to. I can't imagine the thoughts that must be flying through her head right now.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flaming arrow falls onto the bull, causing it to flare up and the people to scream and run in terror. It's chaos.  
I see my chance, and wrench myself away from the guards and run.  
Pasiphae sees me, and shouts: "Get them!" but I have already reached Ariadne who is being taken away by Ramos.  
I follow them into the smoke and hope that we haven't been seen. People are running everywhere, the smoke is overpowering and I cough, my eyes stinging and watering. I can hardly see, the smoke and the sweat is running into my eyes...I can hear my mother's voice over the screams, telling the soldiers to _get Deianira back or else._ I feel a thrill go through me - this is my chance - my first ever chance to change my life and escape my mother's clutches.

A man appears out of the smoke and drapes a cloak over Ariadne's head, and stares curiously at me. I stare back - this must be the Jason Ariadne met. I frown, thinking he looks familiar but I can't quite place it.

"This is Deianira," Ariadne whispers, glancing at me. "Pasiphae's daughter." Jason stares with wide eyes, then whispers something to Ariadne. She laughs and shakes her head. "No, she's not like her mother."

I frown and turn away, seeing a scrawny young man and a fatter older man run up to Jason and Ariadne. I look away from them, my eyes searching the darkness for Ramos, who said he would meet us here. He appears out of the smoke that has reached even here, and in the faint moonlight I can see the shine of blood. He's badly injured, and Ariadne rushes forward to tend him. He shakes her off, telling us that we need to move.

"All the exits will be sealed!" the scrawny blonde protests, but Ramos stands straight and begins to walk in the direction of the sewers.

"I know a way," he announces, limping away.


	7. Chapter 7: Deianira

The sewers are dark and damp and cold, but I'm happy. I have got used to the dark and the damp and the cold in the past weeks, but for once I am free. Free from the clutches of the one I've been trying so hard to escape for my whole life.

The two men are talking about something, I don't know what. I am in the lead, trying to put as much distance between the Queen and I as possible. Ariadne walks with Jason, I think they're holding hands. I frown, and turn back to the speck of light in the distance that is our way out of Atlantis.

We appear at a grate, just wide enough for me to fit through without sucking in my breath - though over the past weeks, I've lost a lot of weight.

"Will we all fit?" I ask, looking at the larger man. He looks indignant, and walks forward, putting his hands on the bars and straining. Slowly, the bars grow wider and so do my eyes as I watch him bend metal with his bare hands. I must have underestimated him.

I smile as we fit through easily - the scrawny blonde mutters something about him being able to fit anyway, which I have to stifle a snort at. Ramos stays.

I watch as he turns and gives us one last smile before Ariadne drags me away from Atlantis.

We walk for what feels like forever. I learn a lot about Jason and his friends - firstly, that the fat man is called Hercules, and his scrawny accomplice is Pythagoras. They both stare at me when they find out that my mother is Pasiphae - even though it was common knowledge.

I don't tell them about the powers. I can't risk them knowing - if they know, then Pasiphae will stop at nothing to find out anything she can about them.

I stumble, and feel a hand catch me. I look up and see Jason smiling down at me. I grin back.

We stop after a while, and Jason hands Ariadne some clothes. "We didn't plan for you too," he tell me. I'm fine with it - I can run better in a dress than anything else. I've had practice running, so I'll be quick. Even with the malnutrition I've suffered recently. I smile, and try and comb out my hair - a failed attempt, but at least I tried. I catch them looking as Ariadne changes and I have to smother a smile.

"So...Deianira, is it?" I hear Pythagoras ask and I blush, looking at my toes.

"Just Deia. I hate everything my mother gives me - including my name." I reply, tying my hair back with a scrap of fabric I've just torn from my dress. He walks closer, looking curious.

"Why do you hate your mother?" he asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" I sigh. "She...never treated me well, and when my father was assassinated -"

"_Assassinated_?" Pythagoras' eyes widen until they seem to fill his whole head. That draws a smile out of me and I laugh.

"Yes, but it was long ago now. I've...got used to the fact that it was most probably her." I tell him, as we set off once more, leaving Ariadne's dress, so identical to mine, burning.

The Mines of Pangeon loom above us, and Pasiphae and her troops are nowhere to be seen. The Oracle told Jason that they wouldn't think to look for us 'among the dead,' which frightens me. What could be hidden in the depths of these mines? More so, is our situation so dire that we must hide among the dead to escape capture?

Yes. I answer the question myself. Of course it's that dire - we wouldn't have to if Jason had had the guts to kill my mother there and then - I would have, if it were my choice. I would have plunged the sword deep into her throat and left it there. She has done that enough times to innocent people to give me the motivation to take my revenge.

But Jason says that something stopped him. I wonder what - his face closes up when he mentions it and I purse my lips, avoiding the fact that he tried to kill my mother, leaving me an orphan.

The mines are dark and freezing cold. Every step I take seems to weigh me down more. I'm tired, oh so tired. And so cold! I wish I could light a fire here to warm us up - but I can't show my powers. I'll be treated as a freak. They'll hate me forever. I'm not even sure if it'll work. They've only come when I've felt threatened - and unless the fact that the armies are chasing us counts as threatened, then I don't have much choice.

Something moves in front of us, and I jump back. What if Pasiphae's men have beaten us here and they're hiding in the shadows, waiting to pounce - No, the Oracle said that they wouldn't think to look for us here. We're safe. For the first time in my life, I truly believe I am safe.

We emerge onto a plateau, with a long drop to our left. I stay clear of that. I look around, at the huge dark ceiling that's far above, at the huge drop to our left, so I don't see them appear.

They are dressed in ragged cloaks, hooded so their faces are clouded in shadow. My breath catches in my throat and I stare as they get closer.

"I'm sorry - we don't mean to startle you," one says in a harsh voice, drawing apart from the rest of the group and stepping forward. I suppose he's the leader.

"Who are you?" Jason asks, his voice ringing in the cavern. I see the other cloaked figures shift, perhaps uncomfortably.

"My name is Tychon." he says, and pulls off his hood. I gasp. His face is familiar - so familiar, I can remember sitting with him when I was younger and watching the sun rise. He used to keep me safe from my mother.

"Father?" I whisper. "Father!" I call, and push through, past Pythagoras, past Ariadne and Jason, I squeeze past Hercules and throw myself at my father. "You were dead!" I shout, tears running down my cheeks. "You left me! You left me...with - with _her_!" I hug him tightly, so tight that I don't ever want to let him go.

"Elissa, please -" he begins, setting me down. I feel a lump grow in my throat, and suddenly all my anger from the past years floods out. I hit my father on his shoulder angrily.

"You _left _me! She - she's tried to _kill _me, father!" I cry, sinking down to the floor and covering my eyes.

I feel hands snake around me and hug me tight - I know it's Ariadne before I open my eyes and see her. The tears come thick and fast and I don't know how to stop them. I want to stop, I'm just embarrassing myself and wasting precious time - but I haven't seen my father for years and I have believed him to be dead...

It is only later I calm down enough to speak normally. The first question Ariadne asks (with Jason, Hercules and Pythagoras watching) is:

"Why did your father call you Elissa?" I sigh - it was going to come sometime anyway.

"My...birth name was Elissa." I say with my head down. "My mother - Pasiphae - changed it when my father was killed," I look pointedly at Tychon - even though I don't remember his name as that. It must be an alias. "I don't know why. I'm not Elissa anymore." I say quietly and fiddle with a strand of hair that's come loose. Ariadne squeezes my hand.

"You never told me," she says quietly. I nod.

"Pasiphae would have killed you if she found out that I had told you." I whisper. "I was Elissa for the first few years of my life, and then Pasiphae changed my name to Deianira, telling me that I would pay if I told anyone. I don't know why she changed my name though."

"Elissa -" my father calls, and I look up.

"It's Deianira now." I tell him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He nods, tasting the new name.

"Deianira - you do know...why I had to leave?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Pasiphae -"

"She's your mother, Deianira." he tells me quietly, and my jaw hardens. She's not my mother. I tell him, and he frowns.

"How is she my mother?" I retort angrily. "She has attempted to _kill _me more than once! She _imprisoned _me for over a month, with hardly any food!" I stand, ignoring his protests and stalk over to Ariadne, who is sitting alone.

"What is it, Deia?" she asks and I turn, my eyes blazing.

"Pasiphae is _not _my mother." I tell her hotly. Her expression softens and she rubs the back of my neck.

"Deia -"

"No! She's not!" I yell, and suddenly one of the men in cloaks - lepers, Pythagoras called them - appears, and he shouts:

"They've found them! Quick!"

It's chaos. My father has led us through winding, dark passageways until I'm sure we're lost, while the other lepers try and stop Heptarian and the troops. My heart is pounding and I can feel the sweat pouring off my forehead. They had caught up to us, the Oracle hadn't told us they would do this! We were meant to be safe -

"I have to help my people." I hear my father say and I turn to see him disappear back into the darkness - and that is it. I've lost him again - the one person I am certain I love.

"_NO_!" I scream, trying to run back, to get him back, but he's gone, and Jason catches me, throwing me back to the exit -

"Deia, go - go, don't look back - GO!" I hear Ariadne yell, and then we're running. Through the woods and off.

Trees fly by, in one long green and brown blur. I hear feet pounding on the pine needles, and I don't know if they're mine or one of the soldiers or someone else. Frankly, I don't care. I just want to get away, get as far away as I can.

After what feels like forever, I stop. I am alone - in an area I don't know.

"Ariadne?" I call nervously, my eyes flicking from tree to tree. I imagine Pasiphae walking from behind the trees and catching me. She'll never forgive me if she catches me.

No one answers. I am most definitely alone. I shiver in a sudden breeze that blows the pine needles away. I'm cold in the thin dress, designed to burn well. I feel the bile rise in my throat and I swallow hard, beginning to start back the way I came.

"Deia?" I hear, and I whip round, seeing Jason looking from behind a tree. I rush over to him.

"Where's Ari?" I ask quickly, looking around.

"She's gone north. You need to go too -" he says, before I explode.

"No!" I shout. "I'm not running away - my friends are in danger, I can't just -" I stop when he grins suddenly, his forehead creasing.

"You're not like your mother at all, you know." he grins, despite the situation. I glare.

"I take after my father." I say haughtily, trying to avoid his warm brown eyes that keep catching mine. "But I'm _not _going." I say, raising my chin. Jason smirks, one side of his mouth curling up into his well-defined cheek. I blink.

"The evil side shows itself at last," he smiles, looking out from the side of the tree and freezes. I feel my body start to seize up. She's found us. They're on horseback, we're not...we have no hope. I take a deep breath. "We have to run." Jason whispers. "Run, and don't look back, I'll hold them off -"

"_No_!" I hiss, my eyes darting from one side to the other like a little bird. I can hear the clanks of soldiers getting closer and closer and impulsively, I grab his hand and hold it tight. "Okay. After three, we run. Zigzag, they can't aim as well. Um," I try to recall as much of the training I've heard the guards talking about. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't engage in hand to hand combat, they've been trained for that." The clanking gets louder and I close my eyes, sending a quick prayer to the gods. "One," I say, squeezing his hand. Silently, he hands me a dagger and I feel its cold weight in my hand. I nod.

"Two," he whispers and I let go of his hand and prepare to run. My senses feel heightened, and something is wrong but I can't place it...

"Three." I finish and we run.


	8. Chapter 8: Deianira

I know what is wrong as soon as we get out from behind the tree. The clanking had stopped. They knew we were there.

I ran first and crashed into a horse carrying a guard, heavily armed. The horse neighed indignantly and I screamed for Jason to run as I felt hands grabbing at the sleeves of my dress and I ripped it from their grip and turned, the world seeming to move in slow-motion -

"_Get her_!" I hear my mother shout and for a moment our eyes meet and I am frozen before anger explodes in me and my hand is thrown out in front of me and a bright light explodes from it, hitting the guards that circle her protectively and they fall to the ground, screaming -

I turn, seeing Jason race past me and I scream again for him to run, run -

My feet push against the ground and I take off running. Time seems to slow down and I seem to be running through honey as a tree explodes beside me. My breath is coming fast and I hear a scream from behind me and I don't dare look back because I know it'll be Pasiphae and there are the sounds of her horse's hooves against the ground -

I scream as I am suddenly jerked back, held motionless in the air as I struggle, the hoof beats of Pasiphae catching up with me. I can't move, and I see Jason turn.

"_No, go Jason_!" I scream as Pasiphae catches up with me and rears her horse up behind me, bringing the legs down on my back and pushing my from the air onto the ground in front of her. I cry out in pain and lie motionless in the mud.

"Deia -" I hear Jason shout and Pasiphae looks up. I do, too, and he sees me and tries to run to me, but I throw out a hand and create a ring of fire around Pasiphae and me. It's a bad idea, the horse skitters and almost tramples me.

"Run, Jason!" I scream as the flames die down. Pasiphae glares down at me as my hand falls to the ground where the flames were just then. It's black and smoking, but I don't feel the heat.

"You think you could defy me?" Pasiphae asks coldly, and I am dragged up into the air again like a puppet. I glare back and gather a wad of saliva and spit it at her.

"You'll never find them. They're hidden somewhere you'll never look." I hiss, and I am pulled close in to her, our noses almost touching, before I am slammed backwards into a tree. I am winded, gasping for breath as she snarls.

"You're coming with me." she growls, and the horse canters away. I am dragged along behind her, suspended in the air like some marionette. I can't move, her grip is too strong.

I see Jason up ahead. He's fighting a guard, and as he hears the hoof beats, he loses his focus for just a second too long. I scream as a guard knocks him unconscious with the pommel of his sword.

"NO!" I shout, struggling to move. "_Jason_!" I can only watch as Pasiphae dismounts and frees me. I fall to the ground, struggling up and sprinting past her to Jason. He's bleeding from a head wound, and I press my hand against it hard to try and stop the bleeding. "No, Jason, please," I whisper as I hear Pasiphae approach. She grabs my hair, which is loose down my back, and forces my head back so I am looking into her eyes.

"So, been sneaking out without permission to run, have you?" she sneers and I shake my head frantically.

"No - no!" I say and she lets me go, before whipping her hand around and suddenly my breath is gone and I am tied to a tree. I struggle. There's no rope, no knots, no way I can escape. I let out a strangled scream as Pasiphae approaches Jason, drawing a bronze dagger from her sleeve.

I let out a scream of frustration as I struggle, the invisible ropes only tightening to iron bands. I can only watch as she brings the knife closer to Jason's throat, ready to cut it. She's so close to killing him, I can scream and -

"No!" comes a shout, and we both turn to see my father standing between the trees. I glance to Pasiphae and it's clear she doesn't recognise him. Maybe she truly believed he was dead.

"Father -" I shout, and Pasiphae stares at me uncomprehendingly. "Father, _no_! Don't -" with a wave of her hand I am silenced, my mouth moving but no noise coming out.

"This does not concern you," my mother says angrily.

"This concerns us both." My father says and, for a moment I wonder what he's talking about. How does Jason's death concern them? "You do not recognise me?" he asks, walking forward. I struggle even more as Pasiphae looks - _really _looks - at my father's face. "It was you who made me like this." my father reaches up and takes off his hood and, in a moment of shock, Pasiphae's control slips and I fall to the ground.

My father is...hideous. His face is disfigured by lumps and discolouration, the receding hairline grey and uneven. One of his eyes is almost closed with what looks like a bruise. Is this what my mother is capable of?

"Father -" I say, but Pasiphae snarls, glancing in my direction. She gets up and holds her dagger to my throat.

"If you move, I will slit your throat." she warns, her voice trembling ever-so-slightly. I watch as she turns back towards my father. "_Aeson_," she sneers.

"You have the Princess Ariadne, you have what you came for, now leave the boy and go." my father's voice is surprisingly even and smooth. He doesn't meet my eyes.

"Who is he to you?" Pasiphae asks, almost curiously and for a moment my father closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and I wonder why he's so reluctant to admit who Jason is to him.

My father takes a step forward, and I can't help but throw myself in front of him. I can't lose him again; I can't let Pasiphae hurt him. She glares at me, before making some decision in her twisted mind and grabs my hair, pulling me down to the ground with her and holding her dagger against my throat. It's cold, and I can feel its bite on my skin.

"Tell me, or else your precious _daughter _will die." she says in a tone that chills my blood. Is she really prepared to kill me?

My father looks at Pasiphae in disbelief. "She is your daughter too - and she is innocent." he speaks softly, and I close my eyes, ready for death. The dagger is pressed more firmly to my skin, and I feel a small jab of pain - the knife has cut my skin. A trickle of blood runs down my throat.

"She is no _daughter _of mine. Now tell me." Pasiphae growls, and my father sighs, nodding. His eyes are down and I don't dare to move.

"He is our son."

There is a moment, when everything is silent. Then, Pasiphae lets go of me and I tumble to the dirt. I scramble out of the way, into my father's arms, and stare down at the boy who is my brother.

Pasiphae isn't looking at my father or me. She's staring down at Jason with an unreadable expression on her face. I study it. Is it love? No, she is incapable of love. I do not believe she has ever loved anyone.

"But...I believed him to be dead." Pasiphae whispers and I hear the slightest break in her voice.

"When you betrayed me, and usurped the throne with Minos, I took him somewhere safe, where you would never find him. " my father says, letting go of me and stepping back into the shadows.

Pasiphae turned to Jason - my _brother_ - and then stood, sparing a warning glance in my direction. She seems to have _tears _in her eyes as she speaks.

"Does he know who he is?" she asks, and I have to keep myself from screaming in outrage. The love for her son is evident in her voice. She's ashamed to think that his mother is a monster. My chin begins to tremble. She loved _him_, she never loved me. I want to run.

I blink away the tears. "Does he know I am his mother?" she asks and I clench my fists. He doesn't. He should never know of this. _Never_. It'll only make it harder for him to kill her in the end.

"No," my father says, shaking his head.

"Why did you not tell him?" Pasiphae asks and I back away slowly. I hit a tree and I clench the bark in my fists.

"I will not see him corrupted by this endless quest for _power_." my father says carefully, looking at me. "To live a life where you cannot even trust your own mother...I cannot imagine how it must have been like for Elissa. I used to protect her from your anger. A child is not something you should take lightly, Pasiphae." I lower my eyes as Pasiphae's gaze is drawn to mine.

"I changed her name." Pasiphae says, in that tone she uses when she speaks to me. Not with love, like she spoke about Jason, but devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, she told me." my father's tone is pleasant. "Why did you do that, exactly?" he asks and Pasiphae raises her chin.

"Elissa was the name of a child born with power. I could not let anyone know of her worth." she speaks clearly and finally I know.

My mother knew. _She _knew that I had power. She knows why. She knows how. I feel a stab of anger.

"_Worth_?!" I shout, raising my chin. "I am not some valuable treasure that you must keep secret. I am -" I fall silent as I realise that I don't actually know who I am any longer. I don't want to be the daughter of the Queen. I don't know if my name is Deianira or Elissa. If I call myself Deianira, then I am agreeing with her.

A slight laugh escapes Pasiphae and she smirks. "Her name should be _disobedient_, for that is what she insists on being." she says, raising a testing eyebrow. Her hand is out before I know it, and I have been dragged to her side, where once again the dagger is pressed to my throat. My father's face is unreadable.

"I do not believe you can kill your own children." he says coolly and my mother tenses, the metal of her breastplate pressing against my back.

"Give me your word that he will _never _know the truth." she says. The dagger is pressed into the bleeding cut and I gasp in pain. "Or you. Neither of you must tell _anyone_." Inside, I smirk because she is afraid that one day, he will find out the truth.

"You have my word." My father agrees instantly, and more blood trickles down my neck.

"You will not have a chance to tell him the truth; from the moment we get back to the palace you will be at my side at all times. Understand?" Pasiphae says sharply to me and my knees weaken. I manage to nod.

"He will never know." My father says again, and Pasiphae smirks.

"It seems we can _finally _agree on something." she says dryly and with that, she takes me away.

I can't help but take a glance behind me before we round a corner, and I see my father knelt over my brother. Pasiphae doesn't look back.

"Ariadne -" I cry as I see her, chained, in the palace courtyard. I try to run to her but Pasiphae catches my wrist. I turn and struggle from her grip. "Ari -"

"Deia -" she begins, but Pasiphae orders the guards to take her back to the cells. I should be relieved that I am not going too, but all I can feel is sadness for Ariadne, after all we've been through, is it really to end this way? And for whatever reason Pasiphae is keeping me alive for; it can't be good.

My chin trembles as I stare up at my mother. I don't hear the footsteps, but I do hear Ariadne's disbelieving voice.

"Father?" she whispers, and I whip around to see Minos walking down the steps towards us. "Father!" she says, louder and my face breaks into a smile. We are safe.

"Minos!" Pasiphae and I chorus, but I am saying it with awe and happiness, but she says it with dread. Is she afraid of him?

"You would execute my daughter as I lie on my deathbed." Minos states, his eyes stormy and angry. It isn't a question.

My mother has a reaction all planned; she's got that _I'm good, trust me_! face on again. It makes me sick.

"No - no, Ariadne has been found guilty of treason, she has been tried in accordance with our laws -" she protests, but Minos is ruthless.

"You would imprison _your own daughter_ and torture her until she looks like this?" he gestures to me with a strong hand. I stare down at myself; I don't look _that _bad, do I? I suppose I'm bleeding and my arm is only beginning to heal, and my skin is stretched tightly over my bones, but I could be a lot worse. But I don't do anything to protect my mother. Pasiphae's eyes glitter as she regards me with an expression of dislike.

"She was disobedient." is all she has to say for this. "She refused to give up information about -"

"I would never -" I plead, beginning to feel a slight twinge of fear as I watch Minos' gaze stay furious.

"Release them." he commands, nodding to Ariadne and I. My hands aren't cuffed, but Pasiphae is gripping the back of my dress tightly. The guards don't move; they aren't sure whether to obey Pasiphae or the King. "You _dare _defy your King?" Minos asks angrily and they hurriedly unchain Ariadne. Pasiphae lets go of my dress and we both watch as Ariadne hugs her father tight. Tears well in my eyes as I remember my own father, leaving us.

"My Lord -" Pasiphae begins but Minos smiles warmly at me.

"Deianira will be in my care from now on. You will not have any control over her. She will help you with the Rituals, every morning, but other than that she will not be in your care at all. I trust that will be sufficient, will it not?" he raises an eyebrow and I take a deep breath. It tastes of freedom. I can't help but smile, even though I know that Pasiphae will make the Rituals even worse than they used to be. But I can deal with that.


End file.
